Maybe Evil is Thicker Than Blood
by dancedance
Summary: What if Piper had had Melinda and Phoebe still carried her son. What would have happened? Two ultimate forces for each sides. Please read to find out. Then review. I love to see what y'all think ^_^*Chapter 6 Posted*
1. Oh How She Changed

A.N. This is a fic about what would have happened if Phoebe's son had lived and if Piper had had her daughter Melinda from the future.

Phoebe stood in her chamber of seduction. She had grown used to Cole being vanquished and her son being born had pushed her to become the ultimate evil along side him. She loved being evil. It felt so good. So naughty. She could do anything. It was what she loved most. She had pretty much bedded all of the cute demons. They became completely loyal to her afterwards. She also loved sleeping with demons. Even though they were rough, she loved it. She loved it fast. If it wasn't good she just killed them afterwards. 

The females called her a hoe. But they didn't last long after that though. Being so powerful her powers had evolved. Her power of premenition had grown and she had grown telepathic and could even tap into the minds of others and corrupt them. But she didn't unless it was absolutely necessary. She preferred to watch instead. She used them to watch over everything for any threats. On the Underworld. On her. And most importantly her son. Anyone that even seemed like they were a threat they somehow disappeared. She let her son and everyone else think that they were just scared of him but Phoebe knew without her protection he wouldn't have the respect he has now. She also uses it to watch over her sisters. No matter how much she denied it she still loved them. After all they were her family and they were tied by blood. She also secretly protected them. Making their lives a little easier. The only one she hated was her niece. She didn't really care about her since she never met her. Now that time had passed little Melinda had become as powerful as her son even though they were both 13. She knew Melinda could be the end for her son and when she realized this she knew she could never love her. Her heart had turned cold over the years. A lot of time had passed but Phoebe looked the same as she did when she committed herself to the dark side. Some even said she looked better. 

Phoebe looked down at herself. She was wearing more than usual today. She had on a red dress that cut all the way down right above her belly button. It tied at the neck. Her breast strained against the tight fabric and the dress flowed slimmingly down to her feet.

She noticed a demon shimmer in at the entrance. 

"What business do you have to come here without an invitation?" Her voice was seductive but angry. Her clean melody voice had disappeared over the years. 

"I've come to let you know that the witch you requested is dead." He held out a flesh beating heart as a seal that the job was done. She touched it to make sure she wasn't getting screwed over.

Phoebe smiled. "Good, now, do you want your reward?" The demon smiled as Phoebe pushed him onto the bed. She kissed him passionately. She extended a hand to his back and he felt his body grow warm. It grew warmer and warmer till it burned to the touch. Phoebe pushed him away and he burst into flames. She smiled and looked at the fresh heart. She had seen it wasn't the witch's. He had gotten his just reward. She smiled and flamed out to take care of it herself.

****************************************************************************************************************

Piper was cleaning up the kitchen when she saw her daughter bounce in with her friend who also was a witch. They had been friends since they were born. Piper was friends with the mother who was also a witch. Their kids had grown up together. It was good that Melinda had someone to share her secrets with. Too bad they were always getting into trouble even when magic wasn't involved. 

"Hey Mom!"

Piper smiled and put down the towel she was using to wash the counter with.

"Hi Melinda. Hey Chana. How's your mom?"

"She's fine Ms. Halliwell except a potion blew up yesterday and now we have blue goop all over the kitchen ceiling and it's starting to harden."

Piper laughed. Chana's mother isn't good with potions. Something always goes wrong and Chana has to make it. Piper had taught both Melinda and Chana how to handle and make successful potions. While Chana's mom had worked with them in how to write spells that would actually work. She sighed at the thought. Phoebe was always the best spell writer. She remembered the dreadful day when she knew Phoebe wasn't coming back. It was the day both her son, Victor, was born. Melinda was born the same day and, maybe maybe not on accident, the same time. 

Leo had told her it was actually a prophecy. Two children would be born. One to good, the other to evil. They would be the ultimate force for each side. On the day that these two locked eyes the ultimate battle would begin. One that will leave one dead and the other victorious to claim the world for either good or evil. But the prophecy didn't say who would be the victor. Only the journey was written not the destination. It was something Piper dreaded. Maybe that's why her little sister turned to the dark side. To do what any mother would do. Protect her child from what could be. For she knew that fate always got his way but Phoebe never accepted that.

****

Flashback

At the hospital Phoebe and Piper's beds were side by side. They held heir babies tightly as Leo filled them in on their children's destinies. Phoebe looked at her son. Piper smiled. 

"Good will always prevail." She whispered to her baby girl.

Phoebe was outraged to hear this. She told them that if any of them set a finger on her son they would be sorry for Phoebe knew her son was evil but that didn't matter at that point. Her sisters and niece were now the enemy. She realized this. Evil over took her. She used all of her strength to pull herself out of bed. Piper was handing Melinda to Leo who orbed his daughter out of danger. She stood to meet her sister face to face.

"You will not harm my son!"

"Phoebe we have no choice. It is their destiny to wage this battle someday. Yes one will lose their life but you must accept that."

Phoebe fumed with fury. Flames appeared around her but they did no harm. They were a symbol of her rage. She held her son tightly against her.

"What do you want me to accept? That my son is going to be dead in the future? NO! I never will. But you need to expect that my son will be the victor. He will prevail!" With this she flamed out and that was the last they had ever heard of her. Piper dropped to the ground in sobs. She grew weak and fainted.

****

End of Flashback 

Piper shook herself out of the nightmare that was all to real.

She put on a smile. 

"Kids, why don't you go do something."

"Can we practice our powers?" Melinda's eyes gleamed with hope. She loved being a witch and to use her powers. She was in a way like Phoebe when they first got their powers. She loved them and she accepted who she was without regret of not having a normal life.

"I guess just don't play by the windows ok?"

"Ok!" hey raced up the stairs and into the attic.

Piper sighed grabbed her jacket. She needed to clear her head. 

TBC.. So what do you all think? Please review with your comments!


	2. More than She Bargained For

A.N. I do not own this story and blah, blah, blah. 

Summary: Phoebe goes after the witch but it isn't as simple as she thought it would be. 

Phoebe flamed into an alley behind a coffee shop. It looked like it just finished raining. She could see a fading rainbow in the distance and the concrete was damp with puddles everywhere. The alley was all deserted but a young woman with shoulder length black hair. She was standing over a puddle of water and reciting something. Her voice was getting louder. Phoebe gasped and frowned. This...this witch...this insignificant was using one her spells. A spell to travel through time and space through the element of water. Only high priests and priestesses knew her spells and they only knew few of these and this wasn't one of them. Phoebe slinked over to the witch. She let out a stream of fire at the puddle breaking the witch's concentration and the spell.

The woman looked up, fury burning in her eyes. Thunder clapped but the sky stayed sunny and clear.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU WILL PAY! PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Phoebe smiled. "I don't think you are in the position to make threats to me witch or now should I say warlock. Evil little bitch! Do you think you can try to change history? Change the fact that my son became Source and your lover didn't?"

"How do you know? Who the hell are you?"

Phoebe was getting angrier. She had little patience for questions. "Do not question me! Do you think I will let you destroy my son?"

"What are you his mother or some loony on a power trip? I will do as I please. Now answer my question! WHO ARE YOU?!?"

Phoebe grew angrier. Translucent flames surrounded her. She remembered the last time she was this angry. It was the last day that she saw her family. The day that her precious son was born. It was also her niece was born. She hated her with a passion. Just thinking of her made her rage build to greater heights.

"You will not harm my son! I WON'T LET YOU!"

The ground quaked with her last sentence. The women fell back. Phoebe shot a stream of fire at the woman but it didn't do a thing. The woman laughed. 

"HA! I am protected by the element of water. Why do you think I was using that spell? Fire can not harm me! We will meet again and you will pay. So Will Your Son!"

She laughed until she water surrounded her and she disappeared with a splash.

The flames subdued into harmless embers around her. She knew what she had to do. It was time for a trip to see her sisters. She flamed out as Piper walked past the alley on the way to the coffee shop. 

Piper looked down the alley. She saw char marks on the ground. Oddly enough in a circle. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the coffee shop. She walked up to the counter. 

"A cup of black coffee. Straight. And keep em coming John. I've had a long day."

TBC... I know this was a short chapter. But please review and tell me what you think. Next Phoebe goes back to the manor after 13 years. What will happen between her and Piper and what will she do when if she meets Melinda? 


	3. Twisted Reunion

A.N. I decided to include Paige in this chapter. I'm not sure how much she will appear in this chapter since I'm writing it on the spot and the way everything plays out is in my head. Maybe that's why i can never get a fic finished. LOL. Also it's 2 am in the morning and I'm typing this if some of it seems weird or doesn't make sense it's because I'm tired. Chapter 2 was written at 1 so it came out kind of dumb. 

Summary: Phoebe returns to the manor after 13 years looking for help. Will they help her and what will happen when Phoebe finally meets Melinda.

Paige watches her niece and company play. Chana shoots an icy breath at Melinda who ducks and it leaves yet another ice patch next to one that is already defrosting. Melinda opened her hands and called "Chana". Chana looked down and saw herself disappearing in a swirl of blue lights and landed against the wall and feel to the bed with a thump. Chana rubbed her head and levitated and kicked Melinda in the chest. She went threw the open window and before she hit the ground orbed back to her room and fell on her soft bed.

"Hey! No kicking or throwing people you two!"

Chana and Melinda turned to face Paige with surprised faces which soon turned to innocent ones. 

"Sorry Aunt Paige but she started it." Melinda pointed a finger at Chana. Chana's mouth dropped.

"Did not. You orbed me against the wall." Chana stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah well you tried to freeze me to a block of ice."

"Well you froze my hands. What else could I do?" 

Chana had the power of icy breath and molecule manipulation where she can change the appearance of herself or anyone or thing by rearranging their molecules but it's not like she could change a giant elephant into a tiny mouse. Where would all the extra matter go? She could also levitate. No one could ever figure out how her powers were related.

"Only because you tried to disarrange my face." Melinda folded her arms and gave Chana one of her Aunt Phoebe's frustrated faces. Paige had always noticed Melinda took after Phoebe a lot. She never mentioned this to Piper though or to Melinda. They never told Melinda about Phoebe. It was too much for them to bear and relive again.

"Why were you so worried? It's not like I can make a face like that any uglier." Chana's eyes dared her to say another word. Melinda just gave her a dirty look.

"If I were you I would quit talking about yourself like that. You can't help it if a dog's ass looks better than you."

Chana and Melinda went into a full fledged argument. Paige sighed. "Ok you two if you don't SHUT UP you will not be ready to deal with the consequences, understand? And no cursing Melinda. I'm not having you end up with your mother's mouth."

Chana and Melinda instantly shut up. As Paige walks away she cringes when she hears something break and screaming.

"I mean it!" Everything got quiet. Paige smiled, satisfied with herself. 

"Nice way of handling that. If it were me I would have just burnt the bitch to a crisp."

Paige's jaw dropped. "Phoebe?!?"

Piper walked into the manor and hung her jacket up. She was glad when she didn't hear any screaming because she might just have to blow up somebody today. The idea appealed to her maybe Leo would let her. 

//Nah I need him to watch Melinda tomorrow. He'd be pissed and I don't want him to disappear for a day.\\ 

She went upstairs to put on some slippers and get out of her heels. She had forgot to change her shoes before she left and it was a long walk from the coffee house back to the manor and her feet felt sore. She heard something break then she heard Paige yell.

Piper thought Paige was like a second mother to Melinda. Only thing different, she could leave whenever she wanted. Piper was stuck and could run away when she pissed her off. Everything was quiet again. Piper decided to go and look for Paige. She walked out the door and almost knocked into Melinda and Chana as they ran out of the room and down the stairs. 

"Hey no running in the house!" 

She noticed Melinda acted like Phoebe but never mentioned it. Melinda was about the same height as Piper. She had soft Blond hair that had gone from cute curls to soft waves. Her eyes were green like her dad's. She had Phoebe's carefree attitude. She accepted being a witch and never acted like she wouldn't want to be normal or have a normal life. She always did things before thinking things through and ended up in trouble. Piper realized this could be very destructive in the future. 

Piper watched Chana. She was very smart and pretty. Her and Chana's mom, Ana, had been friends since Chana and Melinda were born. They had met at the hospital. Phoebe had disappeared and no one could find her and they had an extra bed since all the other rooms were filled and Ana was placed in her room. Piper didn't know she was a witch til a demon had come to the hospital and tried to attack Melinda. Piper had frozen the whole room but Ana didn't freeze. Things went on from there and they had become best friends. Ana was like a sister to Piper and Chana was like a sister to Melinda. They were always together.

Chana had dark skin and was short. She had dark brown hair that was highlighted and was half Spanish and half Vietnamese. She had dark brown eyes. Her father wasn't around anymore. He had died before Ana even knew she was pregnant. She knew Spanish but she looked more Asian than anything. It was funny sometimes, seeing an Asian girl talking in Spanish. She had her dad's last name since her mom and dad were still married when she was conceived and Ana still went by his last name, Nguyen.

Piper headed upstairs to the attic. Paige was always in there. She used it to zone out liked to add things to the Book of Shadows since when she had spare time from work she worked on potions and spells. A lot of them were to help Melinda. One was to rearrange molecules since Chana always did something to Melinda. Piper remembered one time Chana had disarranged Melinda's nose to where it looked like a pig's snout because Melinda wouldn't give her back her charm bracelet. Melinda had gotten back at her the next day when she froze Chana's mouth shut and Chana couldn't speak for 3 whole hours which was probably hard for her since she rarely shuts up.

Piper heard someone besides Paige at the top of the stairs. conceived

"Paige, who's there?" Piper turned the corner and looked up and saw the person she least expected to be on this earth let alone in the manor. "Phoebe, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom can I go to the mall with Chana and a few other people?" Melinda looked at Phoebe. "Who is she?"

Piper looked frightened. "Melinda go downstairs...."

Phoebe's eyes filled with rage. "This is Melinda?" 

Piper tried to push Melinda who wasn't budging. "I said go."

Melinda looked confused. "Why mom? I don't want to."

Paige looked at Phoebe who was looking at her niece with fury. 

"I won't let you hurt him!" Phoebe shot out a her hand and fire came towards Melinda. They looked on with horror as the fire came inches away from her chest.

TBC.. Please review. It's not to much to ask is it? Tell me what you think. Also in case you don't know yet Chana will have a lot to do with this story that's why I gave you all of 


	4. Two Encounters in One Day

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really excited to see what you think of this chapter.

The fire was inches away from Melinda's face. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the tremendous heat that would bring about her death but instead she felt ice cold water hit her square in the chest and the force caused her to be thrown against the wall and was left with a throbbing headache.

Everyone looked around, confused at what they had saw which was a stream of fire turn to steaming water and into glistening water as it came in contact with Melinda's body. Phoebe looked at her hand confused and shot fire at a stack of paperback books and the fire consumed them. So how did her attack change?

Chana appeared in the doorway with Melinda limping on her side. Chana had her arm around Melinda's shoulder, helping her friend walk.

Paige was looking at her niece. She didn't appear to be to badly hurt. Maybe a bruise or two.

"Okay, what the hell just happened here?" Piper demanded to know as she helped Chana help Melinda sit down on the attic sofa.

Phoebe frowned. "Yeah, she's supposed to be dead. I don't have any powers associated with water."

Chana looked up. "Actually, that was me. I manipulated the molecules of the water and made them change into their opposite which was water. Who are you by the way?"

Phoebe looked down at the girl. Her powers were extraordinary. They was a familiarly about them that she couldn't quite figure out but she needed to. 

//Later.\\ She told herself. //Now I need to focus on the other tasks at hand.\\

"Look, sorry about what just happened. I...umm...thought she was someone else."

Piper looked at her suspiciously but Phoebe didn't notice as she turned to Chana. "I am Phoebe. I have come here to ask for my sister's help even though it is none of your business." Phoebe turned back to her sisters. "So do you think you can help me?"

Melinda moved her mother away. "What do you mean sisters? My mom only has two sisters. Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue who is dead."

Phoebe pretended to be shocked. "You mean you never told her about me?"

Piper bit her lip. She was in a corner. She looked to Paige who just shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe answered for Piper.

"Well I guess your mother never told you about her other sister. The one she grew up with. The one who she has known her entire life. The one that released our powers which began our path for our true destiny which I don't think was ever fulfilled was it sis?"

Piper was shocked. Melinda was shocked. Her mom had another sister. She had another aunt. Why wouldn't she tell her? Why did the lady try to kill her? Melinda turned to look her mom face to face. Piper saw the hurt and curiosity in her daughter's eyes. She sighed.

Piper began to tell the story she knew she would have to tell one day.

"This is your Aunt Phoebe. I guess I never really wanted to tell you because it hurts too much for me to have to relive it. Your Aunt Phoebe and I had gotten pregnant at the same time. We had planned everything on how we were going to raise you and Phoebe's son. But then...there was a prophecy. It said that on the same day two ultimate forces would be born. One for good and one for evil. The day they meet the War of Realms would begin. They would gather allies and eventually one side will be the victor and the ultimate Victor would be declared. It didn't say who would be. We think that you and your cousin are the two destined ones. When Phoebe found this out she thought that the only thing to do was to raise her son without this world or us. Her son is the Source."

Phoebe looked on at Piper and saw the sadness in her eyes. She lowered her head. "I had no choice. He wouldn't ave a chance here. I couldn't allow him to die. The only way I knew was for evil to overtake me so I could raise him to his full potential in his natural environment. Also he has a name you know. It's Johnathan. He is the only thing I care about and I will be damned if I let anyone hurt him and I will kill all that try which is why I need your help."

Piper understood the way Phoebe felt. She would do the same for Melinda and anyone in her family.

"Fine, we'll help you. Who are you trying to kill?" 

Phoebe walked over to the Book. "Her name is Prucilla Hatchet. I tried to kill her earlier but she was protected by the element of water and all of my active powers are fire based and I didn't have enough time to use my mental powers."

Paige sat down by the attic window. "Mental powers?"

Phoebe turned around. "Yes I can enter a person's mind and if I have the strength I can corrupt them to the point where they self-destruct from their doing. It's like using the Seven Deadly Sin balls but my power doesn't focus on anything specific it just corrupts them on all their weaknesses and they turn insane. I can also see their thoughts and use their eyes as a looking glass without them ever knowing. But this all takes concentration and this wasn't a time to just stand around."

All eyes were on Phoebe. "Ooookay. Never mind. Just forget that I asked." Paige turned to look aimlessly out of the window again.

Phoebe reached out to touch the Book but it flew off its pedestal and over by Melinda who picked it up.

"It doesn't like evil. Don't you know?" Melinda was still a little pissed off from earlier.

Phoebe pretended to be hurt. "Awww, is that any way to talk to family?"

Melinda stared. "YOU ARE NOT FAMILY!" She flicked her hands and knocked Phoebe on her ass.

Melinda had all of the Charmed Ones' powers. These included Astral Projection, TK Orbing, Freezing, Blowing Things Up, TK, Levitation, and Prementions. But having all of these powers limits her whitelighter abilities. She could only do the basic, which was orbing, healing, and sensing but she could only sense evil. She was like their own scrying crystal.

Phoebe sat up. Her stare was murderous.

"Okay little girl. You wanna go. Drop the Book and let's go. I'm not afraid of you." 

Piper stepped in. "Okay you two. Melinda learn to control your temper. The same goes for you Phoebe. I will have none of this crap in my house. All the freaking repairmen in the city will not be able to fix everything I destroy because so help me god if you two don't stop acting so petty we will have to rebuild this house from scratch when I'm done with you two!"

Phoebe, Melinda, and Paige both looked at Piper. Her face was red and they could tell she was pissed. Her eyes were watery and she was also on the verge of crying. Phoebe broke the painful silence.

"Look I'm sorry ok. Can you just help me and I will get out of the way?"

Piper sighed. "Sorry Phoebe. I can't take his can you please just leave. If you haven't figured out a way by now then why do you need us." A tear rolled down Piper's cheek.

Phoebe looked around the room. She could feel the hate and sadness in the room and it was all directed at her. She sighed. She couldn't hide the hurt that was obvious on her face as she flamed out. 

Once in the Underworld she started working on a few spells. One in particular, To Reverse What Was. She had changed her clothes. She had caught a little bit of a chill when she had surfaced. 

//I guess good clothes as these shouldn't be wasted up there when only humans would see them. Why did I even want to save them. They will forget you anyways. Ungrateful butch. They deserve whatever they get.\\

Phoebe had changed into a pair of tight faded blue jean and a red tank top. She picked up a piece of paper and looked at the spell she had just written. 

She recited the spell.

Once upon a time,

Is what I want this time to be.

Reverse the last hour,

Multiply it by three.

What once was will be stripped away,

My one mistake I will take away. 

Phoebe looked at the clock. The hands spun backwards till they rested on 2:15, the time right before she left to see her sisters. She was transported to the alley she had met the woman at. She saw that it was after her battle and the woman had already left. She looked around and realized she was behind a coffee shop. Deciding that since she hadn't had any in 13 years she might as well have a cup and see if society changed. As she walked out of the alley she ran into the person she had least expected.

"Excuse me." The woman mumbled and looked up and gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Piper!"

TBC... Please review and tell me what you guys think. 


	5. Sisiters Always and Forever

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, FFN was was having problems and I wasn't able to download this chapter as soon I had wanted to. 

Summary: Piper and Phoebe do some catching up and they let some of the secrets that were buried deep inside go with surprising results. 

"Phoebe, what are doing here...in broad daylight...around people?"

Phoebe was shocked. What was Piper doing here? 

"I was on some business and thought I would get some...coffee. I didn't expect to run into you."

"Well...umm. Wow this is awkward." Piper let out a nervous laugh. She didn't think the day she saw her sister again she would be walking down the street. "Do you still want to get a cup of coffee? I guess we can catch up. I mean if you want to, we don't have to."

Phoebe smiled. She didn't expect Piper to be so...what's the word? Nice.

"Sure. That would be great I guess." They walked into the coffee shop unaware of the eyes watching them from alley. They disappeared as Phoebe and Piper walked into the coffee shop.

Back in a dark and nearly deserted cave the blond witch stood there. She didn't expect to run into the Source's mother. She didn't even think the Source would have a mother. But he is still young and he defiantly wasn't fit to rule all that was evil. She should along side her lover Andrew. They would be the rulers of the Underworld soon enough. She would be sure of that. 

As she stood throwing things into her cauldron a warlock blinked in. She didn't bother to look up.

"What did you see?"

He bowed down to the woman. "I saw the Source's mother with...a Charmed One your majesticy. They were going to have...coffee."

Prucilla looked up. "Coffee? With a Charmed One?" She knew that it was against rules made by the Source himself that no one is to touch or interact with any of the Charmed Ones or their family. The penalty was death or severe torture."What would the leaders think about this?" She smiled evilly and splashed out.

Piper and Phoebe were seated at a table in the back corner by the window so they could talk openly without getting weird looks.

"So Pheebs. How's it been?"

Phoebe looked up. She felt a little uncomfortable being on the surface she usually stayed below and did everything from there. Also she still remembered the overwhelming feeling of the hate that was generated towards her before she cast the spell. She was just staring at the table until Piper started talking.

"It's okay. Nothing big. How's life been for you?"

"Nothing much. Melinda's good. She's making A's in school."

Hate stirred in Phoebe but she pushed it down. Everything that happened today she had learned in push her anger down. She didn't want to explode in a public place.

"Oh I guess she takes after you huh?"

"By that you mean?"

"I don't know. You and Prue were the only ones to make good grades in school. I feel sorry for her social life if she takes after you."

Piper had been a total geek in high school. School was pretty much hell for her.

"Actually she's a lot like you." Piper couldn't believe she just said that. She had been trying to deny it this whole time and she runs into Phoebe and just blurts it out. "You know. Getting into trouble, flirting with the boys, the only then she takes after me with the good grades. Well except math. She's not very good with numbers."

"Yeah numbers. There evil, huh" Phoebe laughed nervously.

"Phoebe can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess."

Piper looked down at the foam of her undrank coffee. "Why did you leave?"

Phoebe looked at Piper. "What?"

Piper looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave all those years ago? Why did you abandon your family? Your sisters? Your niece? Why?"

Phoebe looked at the tear rolling down Piper's cheek. How could she tell her because she loved her son more than she did anything else. She didn't want to hurt her sister anymore than she had already done.

"I had to. I had no choice."

"Yes you did have a choice. You could have stayed. We would have figured out a way. We always find a way through everything."

Phoebe felt like crying but everything had been done. There was no going back. Not that she told anyone but she had already tried and failed. All of the spells and potions, there was no magical way to do it.

"Don't you think I've tried. I tried every freaking magical way to try to fix the hole in our family but nothing worked. There was no going back."

Phoebe was screaming now. Piper looked around and saw that everyone was staring. She stood up and froze the coffee shop.

"Of course there isn't. This isn't something you fix magically. You fix it by talking and by having your family around you. You can't fix everything with magic. Haven't you got that by now. If we could I know we wouldn't be this close yet so far apart."

Phoebe was crying now. "Well I'm sorry I'm such a screw up okay. But think about it. Good always triumphs over evil. Who do you think would have been dead?" Piper was taken aback by Phoebe's words. She didn't think they would actually do that. "I didn't want to watch my son die. To see someone else that I loved with everything in me to die and knowing that I could have changed that."

"Is that what you think? That we would kill your son? Why would you think such a thing?" Piper was crying so hard now that she had to sit down so her legs wouldn't give way.

"Well he's evil. No one can deny that. He's the freakin spawn of the Source but he's my son none the less. I couldn't let him die. The first time I held him I felt love. If it was you back then wouldn't you do whatever you thought was best and leaving was the only thing that made sense back then."

"We could have found a way. We can still do that. Please just think about it. If you come back maybe we can rebuild our family again. Maybe we can finally find some peace." Piper's voice was as quiet as a whisper now.

Phoebe sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Piper I love you. You are my sister always and forever but I don't think I can do that. I love you but I'm sorry." Phoebe lowered her head as tears streamed down her face and she flamed out. 

Piper's voice whispering and quivery she still managed to get the words out. "I love you too." 

Phoebe flamed into the cave and for the first time since she had left she cried. She cried until no more tears could be produced. 

Two of the leaders were watching in the dark. The first one whispered to the second.

"The good inside of her is beginning to show and if that happens it will affect her son too. We can't let that happen."

"You're right. She is starting to think she made a mistake. I can feel it. She wants to be close with her sisters again. She's regretting her choice to become evil."

The first one nodded. "And with the blood moon coming we can't have her or the Source weakened by good. The ceremony is the only way to ensure that when the War of the Realms begins."

"Yes the power will tip in our favor and we will finally have everything we need."

They shimmered out. Little did they know that Phoebe had been listening this whole time.

TBC...What is the Blood Moon? What do the leaders have planned? Please hit the little button and review please.


	6. This is Just the Beginning

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so loved. Also to correct a mistake. In the 2nd chapter I meant to put Prucilla as a blond instead I had her with dark hair. Oppsy. She has blond hair now. Just to let you know. Also in case I didn't mention it Cole was vanquished and he stayed vanquished when they vanquished him in Season 4. Please vote if you want him to come back. Of course he won't come back insane though. The writers were really dumb when they did that to the character. ::Hits the sucky writers with some intelligence.:: They needed that. Maybe Season 6 will be really good. I'm hoping it is. I know a lot of you want to see Phoebe's son. You will soon. I'm still working out his character but I hope to put him in Chapter 7 or 8. I hope you all can be patient until then. But you don't have to. I wouldn't be. 

It was 3 in the morning and Piper laid in bed next to a snoring Leo, thinking of he events that had played out that day. She knew Phoebe was just as distraught as she was. Piper loved her sister regardless of what side she was on but she wished Phoebe would have come back with her. Maybe they could fix their broken family even though she knew their would always be pieces missing but they could be a family again. The only problem was Phoebe's son. She knew that Phoebe would never just abandon him. Piper sighed and almost jumped when she felt Leo turn over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling Piper closer to him. Piper snuggled a little closer. Feeling comfort she finally fell asleep.

Phoebe was pacing in her chambers. What did the leaders have planned for her and Johnathan. She remembered that when she left the hospital that she would leave everything from then behind. Even her son's original name, Victor. She thought she left everything behind but she could feel the good inside of her building again. Would it affect her son? Maybe not drinking that tonic all those months that the Seer suggested she have made it where he could actually become good. She didn't know. Phoebe sighed and sat on her bed. She defiantly needed some sleep after everything that went on that day but then she thought of her niece's friend. What was her name? Chana. Her powers were strong. Maybe even stronger than Melinda's. Was there something she had missed? Phoebe then thought. How stupid was she? Of course. Phoebe flamed out.

The hospital staff looked busy and they didn't notice Phoebe walk into the file room.

Phoebe went to the file cabinet marked Maternity Ward. She found the year 2002. Then she found the month November and looked for the 28th. She looked through all the names and listed was Halliwell, Ph. and Halliwell, Pi. She looked through it but realized she didn't know the last name. She concentrated on the girl and scanned her mind. Nguyen. She looked through the girl's mother's name. Ana. She opened her eyes and looked at the file and sure enough. There was Nguyen, A. She looked at the file. On the birth certificate,

Name: Nguyen, Chana M.

Date of Birth: November 28, 2002

Time: 5:36pm

'The same time as her and Piper's kid.'

Weight: 7lbs, 1 oz.

Length: 19 in.

Mother: Ana Elizabeth Perez

Father: Hoc Van Nguyen

She looked at the other information. 

"Of course it makes perfect sense!"

The door swings open to reveal a security guard.

"Who the hell are you?"

Phoebe smiles and slinks over to him, shutting the door. "Are you going to tell?"

"Hell yeah I'm going to tell. No one is allowed in here unauthorized." He didn't seem fazed as Phoebe dropped her top, showing her breasts. I guess not all men find her attractive as he looked on with disgust.

Phoebe pouts. "That's too bad." She pulled the straps back up. 

"Yeah for you."

Phoebe amusingly frowns. "No. For you." She throws out her hand, palm up. A stream of fire consumes the guard. He screams in anguish.

"You know what they say. Death is always just the beginning."

Phoebe puts the records back in the cabinet and smiles as she flames out.

TBC... I know this chapter was super short but please review anyways. I will love you forever. Also vote if you want Cole to come back. Majority wins. Also please vote if you think I should focus on Melinda, Chana, or Johnathan(Phoebe's son) for a chapter. I know I haven't focused on the kids yet so please tell me if you want me to and who it should be. 


End file.
